


Harry's Best Birthday Present

by chrmisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrmisha/pseuds/chrmisha
Summary: Severus wants to give Harry a VERY special present for his 30th birthday. Completely, lovely smut. PWP. Hot and sexy and leaves you feeling good. Short and sweet and life-affirming :=)





	Harry's Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fred and George are bisexual. I need their help with this, as you’ll see. (All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling).

“Do you trust me?” Severus asked as he tied the blindfold over Harry’s eyes.

“You know I do,” Harry replied.

“And you know I would never hurt you, right?” Severus said, more to put Harry’s mind at ease than anything else.

“Yes.”

“And you know that I would never let anyone else hurt you, right?”

“Yes,” Harry repeated.

Severus helped the now-blindfolded Harry into the sex swing that Fred and George had given them as a wedding gift. They didn’t use it often, which made it extra special when they did.

“How does that feel?” Severus asked, checking the sheepskin-padded leather straps across Harry’s chest and upper thighs to make sure that Harry hung, fully supported and comfortable, in an upright, sitting position.

“Fine,” Harry responded.

Severus used his wand to adjust the height so that Harry was at just the right level. With one of them suspended in the swing, the other had complete access to all parts of his partner’s body—without the restrictions of odd angles or a mattress getting in the way. This was about pleasure—pure and simple—and Severus intended to give Harry a night of pleasure he’d never forget.

Severus brushed his lips against Harry’s as he raised Harry’s hands above his head, placing his wrists in the soft straps there. Harry moaned in anticipation.

“Ready, love?”

“Yes,” Harry responded, his voice breathy.

Severus was pleased to see that Harry was already half-hard with anticipation.

“Let me look at you a moment,” Severus said, surveying his lust-worthy husband hanging gloriously naked and open for the taking. He smiled as he nibbled along Harry’s neck, Harry curling wantonly into his touch.

* * *

Harry held his breath as he hung comfortably in the harness. Severus had made sure the room was warm, so even though he was naked, he wasn’t chilled in the least. He wasn’t sure what exactly Severus had in mind for this evening. Severus had only told him one thing, earlier in the day, and it had given way to anticipation and wonder all day.

“For your gift, Harry,” Severus had said, “I intend to give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your life.”

Privately, Harry thought that was a tall order. Severus had always given him the most amazing orgasms. He couldn’t imagine how they could get any better, especially since Severus had just finished bringing him to a mind-blowing climax in the bathtub, after he’d soaped every inch of Harry’s skin—the exposed bits, and the not so exposed ones. Harry smiled at the memory of coming in Severus’s soapy hand and then eagerly returning the favor.

As that was less than thirty minutes ago, Harry felt perfectly relaxed and sated. He was looking forward to whatever it was Severus had planned, but couldn’t imagine it being his _best orgasm ever_.

Harry waited, feeling content, as he heard Severus moving around the room. He guessed his husband was preparing whatever it was he needed for Harry’s surprise. Harry began humming, softly, which promptly brought his lover to him. He felt Severus’s lips touch his gently.

“Almost ready, love,” Severus whispered.

Harry smiled happily and kept humming.

Then Severus was there, pressing his lips lightly to Harry’s temple while running gentle fingers along Harry’s body. He knew Severus was checking the straps on his thighs, chest, and wrists, making sure they weren’t too tight or chaffing in any way.

Apparently satisfied, Severus’s lips slid to his, kissing softly at first, and then deepening the kiss. Harry opened his mouth, welcoming the feel of his lover’s tongue sliding along his own as Harry drifted in a contented sort of daze.

Unable to see or use his hands, Harry focused on the sensations thrilling through his body at Severus’s light touches and skilled kisses. He sighed with pleasure, completely relaxed, lost in a dance they had performed many times, but one that never lost its ability to excite him.

As Severus kissed along the column of his neck, Harry let his head drop back, giving the man better access. He reveled in the sensations his lover gave to him. Severus knew just how he liked to be touched, what turned him on, and how to make him beg for more or plead for release. For now, though, Severus was taking his time, prolonging the pleasure Harry knew was to come. Severus had mastered this part—slowly and langorously making love to every part of his body. When they’d first been together, it had driven Harry crazy. Severus had taught him patience, and he’d come to appreciate the slow, sensuous build over the fast flash and burn.   

As he was floating on the sensation of Severus’s kisses, his big toe was sucked into a completely different warm mouth.

He cried out in surprise, jerking his foot back, but was prevented by a callused hand clasping his ankle as the matching mouth continued to suck and nibble on his toes.

“Severus?” Harry called out, his voice wavering.

“Relax, love,” Severus whispered against his lips. “Enjoy your birthday present.”

Realization swamped Harry as he let his breath out on an “ohhhh.” A shiver of desire raced through him as he relaxed into the incredible sensation of two mouths and two tongues tasting and kissing his exposed skin.

Just as he was getting accustomed to dual points on his body being laved simultaneously, a new set of warm lips press a wet kiss along the inside of his knee. He moaned loudly at the addition of a third mouth pleasuring him. Severus had worked his way down to the joint between neck and shoulder while the other two mouths worked their way up his legs—one mid-calf, and one mid-inner thigh. Harry writhed and bucked in the harness, overwhelmed by the intense sensations.

The two extra playmates could only be be Fred and George Weasley. They’d been together—the four of them—only a couple of times before. Harry was younger and wanted to try everything at least once. He felt fortunate that Severus humored him, at least on most things. This, though, was something new, and Harry was beginning to suspect that Severus might be able to make good on his promise.

As those skilled mouths worked over his heated flesh, Harry moaned in ecstasy. The simultaneous sensations were beyond incredible, and he felt himself hardening beyond anything he’d ever experienced before. It was erotic and exotic and altogether too enticing. When Severus sucked one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, Harry nearly screamed. The other two sets of lips and tongues laved and sucked, slowly, inexorably, up his thighs, making Harry curse and squirm with desire.

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, bucking his hips into the air. He couldn’t help it. His cock yearned for more. He wanted to feel a hot mouth sucking him in, taking him deep, as Severus kissed him. Maybe the other twin would suckle a nipple. The thought had him gasping and twisting, dripping copious amounts of pre-cum.

Breathing hard, he struggled not to beg. If he didn’t feel a tongue against his cock soon, he was going to explode. Then a hot tongue flicked against his perineum and he bucked wildly. He heard Severus’s soft chuckle a moment before Severus’s mouth descended on his. He sucked Severus’s tongue into his mouth desperately, desire driving him mad.

When that tongue between his legs lapped over his bollocks and up the length of his cock, Severus captured his moans and deepened their kiss. Then there were fingers were there weren’t before. They tugged on the globes of his arse, pulling the two halves apart.

Harry’s mind nearly short-circuited at the thought of what was coming next, and when a wet, muscular tongue pushed inside him, he nearly came. As the other deliciously hot mouth swallowed him whole, Harry released Severus’s mouth on a scream.

Tongues laved his most sensitive parts, fingers held him open, and another set of hands on his hips held him steady. New, wet fingers tweaked his nipples. Severus’s seductive, deep voice whispered wicked promises in Harry’s ear as his lips and teeth sucked and nibbled Harry’s earlobe.

Harry gasped for air, keening in pleasure beyond anything he could have ever imagined. “Fuck, Oh my fucking GOD!” Harry babbled. “I can’t hold on much longer…”

Just as the first twinges of climax began to tease his oversensitized body, he felt the tongue laving his hole slip out and back in, pushing something slick and ice cold inside of him.

“FUCK!!!!” he screamed.

His muscles clamped down hard around the icy sensation, driving his release higher and higher as lips, teeth, and fingers stimulated his nipples and a hot, wet mouth deep-throated him. Harry was coming and screaming, bucking and climaxing, clenching and writhing and exploding. It went on and on, driven higher and higher by the trio of lovers pleasuring him relentlessly.

Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly come any more, a finger slide inside of him and pressed against his prostate. A hoarse cry tore from his throat as another intense wave of orgasm ripped through him, leaving him shattered and spent and completely insensible.

Harry lay panting, suspended and boneless, his arms released and hanging uselessly at his sides.

“Happy 30th birthday, Harry,” Severus said, kissing him on the brow.

Harry didn’t have the strength to respond, much less lift his head. He heard Severus chuckle and would have smacked him if he’d had the energy.

Then Severus was lifting him in his arms, the straps of the swing falling away as Severus carried him to their bed. Sev laid him on the sheets and crawled in behind him, gathering Harry to his chest, as he pulled the blankets up around them. Harry could barely keep his eyes open.

A kiss landed on his lips and he opened his lids to see Fred—or maybe George—say “Happy Birthday, Harry.” With a wink. Definitely Fred.

“Yeah, mate,” George said, shoving his brother aside and placing an even sloppier kiss on Harry’s lips. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, guys,” Harry croaked.

“Be sure to invite us to your next birthday party,” Fred said, winking again. Then he grabbed his brother by the arm and marched him out of the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Ice, huh?” Harry said, still trying to catch is breath. “I think I can do something with that.”

Severus groaned and buried his head in the pillow. “I’ve created a monster.”

Harry grinned. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” he promised.

Severus snorted. Leaning closer to nibble on Harry’s earlobe, he asked, “Did this evening meet your expectations?”

“Meet them,” Harry exclaimed. “It wasn’t even on the same scale!” Turning in Snape’s arms, Harry kissed Snape on the mouth then nuzzled into his chest. “Thank you for the best birthday ever,” Harry said, yawning widely.

“You’re welcome,” Snape said, pulling Harry tighter against him.

“You were right, by the way.”

“I’m always right,” Severus replied.

Harry laughed. “You did give me the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.”

Severus’s smirk was response enough as Harry drifted into a very contented sleep in his husband’s arms.


End file.
